


The Hotel Encounter

by ZEfronFan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEfronFan/pseuds/ZEfronFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few days since his “Smart Phones” video premiered and Trey Songz, lying on his hotel bed in west California, was a bit concerned with his song’s progress on iTunes. His previous lead single hadn’t done particularly well either and he was wondering if he was as hot as his 2009/2010 glory days. </p><p>Zac Efron, coincidentally, was in the same hotel and was revelling in the success of his box office comedy smash ‘Neighbors’. Zac had always had a crush on Trey and was wondering if maybe after conquering the box office, he’d be able to succeed in a second conquest that week. He’d seen Trey pass him earlier that evening, and the two waved at each other, but Zac was interested in much closer physical contact that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hotel Encounter

It had been a few days since his “Smart Phones” video premiered and Trey Songz, lying on his hotel bed in west California, was a bit concerned with his song’s progress on iTunes. His previous lead single hadn’t done particularly well either and he was wondering if he was as hot as his 2009/2010 glory days. 

Zac Efron, coincidentally, was in the same hotel and was revelling in the success of his box office comedy smash ‘Neighbors’. Zac had always had a crush on Trey and was wondering if maybe after conquering the box office, he’d be able to succeed in a second conquest that week. He’d seen Trey pass him earlier that evening, and the two waved at each other, but Zac was interested in much closer physical contact that night.

Trey heard a knock at his door, opened without looking through the peephole, and, to his surprise, saw Zac staring back at him. Trey had the hugest crush on Zac. In the R&B singer’s eyes, Zac had the most flawless face; it was like he was a Ken doll come to life and he dreamed of kissing that immaculate work of art, and perhaps kissing some other flawlessly crafted body parts of Zac’s too.

Zac greeted Trey saying, “Hey, dude. I noticed you earlier tonight and figured you were all alone. I’m by myself too so I thought, why not let the two of us be lonely together? May I come in?” Zac asked with a flash of his dazzling smile. 

Trey nodded, moved aside to let the 5’7” hunk in, and promptly locked the door, watching Zac as he made his way to the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Quite seductively, Zac spread his legs and protruding through the crotch of his jeans was a generously sized bulge, which he stroked upon seeing Trey gazing at it. Their eyes locked and the sparks flew immediately. Without haste, Trey made his way over to Zac, promptly removed the jeans from Zac’s person, as a 7-inch hard-on dick emerged from its resting place. Wordlessly, Trey engulfed Zac’s dick and proceeded to give the former High School Musical posterboy the blowjob of his life as Zac gripped the sheets, overwhelmed by the warm goodness that was Trey’s mouth. He began thrusting into Trey’s mouth, face-fucking him. Trey, having had ample experience with the likes of Usher, Justin Bieber, and Romeo Miller, worked Zac’s dick like the pro he was and, within minutes, Zac warned, “I’m about to cum…I’m cumming!” before erupting in Trey’s mouth as the R&B star swallowed and smiled. 

As Trey stood up, Zac palmed him through his jeans, and said, “I want this in me…NOW!” Instantly, Trey took off his own shorts and revealed his 9-inch monster dick as Zac’s eyes bulged. He’d been with Dave Franco whilst filming ‘Neighbors’, but Dave only boasted a 6-inch cock and his had far less girth than what Trey was packing. He wasn’t sure if his ass could withstand it and started to become more hesitant. 

Trey, sensing this, told Zac to relax and promised he would go slowly. Both hunks stripped off all of their clothes and simultaneously took in the sexy sights before them. An almost tangible lust filled the hotel room and Trey, unable to contain himself, lunged forward and passionately started making out with Zac. Their tryst found them rolling over on the bed, first with Trey on top, then Zac, then Trey as they kissed and rubbed each other’s well-sculpted bodies. Trey was ready for Zac’s ass though and paused from the make-out session to roughly turn Zac over and place his hard-on at the crack of Zac’s rear. 

“Do you have any lube?” Zac inquired. 

In his excitement, Trey had completely forgotten about such devices, but upon Zac’s request, he walked over to his drawer, withdrew a half-full bottle of lube, and returned to the fine specimen of masculinity eagerly anticipating penetration. 

Generously, Trey applied the lube and re-positioned himself at Zac’s rear entrance. Slowly Trey entered Zac and Zac screamed. Trey started to massage Zac’s back in an effort to relax him before shoving more of his immense girth into his wailing bottom, eliciting even louder cries. With one final thrust, Trey filled Zac with his 9-inch, thick, throbbing member as Zac shrieked once more, feeling that his ass was about to be split into two. He could feel Trey’s cock just completely envelop his body. For the moment, Trey owned him and to be in such a position of vulnerability turned him on, slightly minimising the pain.

Zac’s ass was tight as he bottomed rarely and the pressure Trey was feeling sent him on such a cloud nine that he wanted to stay positioned exactly where he was forever until he heard Zac.

“Move! I need you to fuck me!”

With that, Trey began to thrust his hips. Years of “Neighbors Know My Name” performances made his stroke game quite efficient and Zac screamed like a bitch as Trey completely owned his ass. 

“Harder, harder!” Zac yelled.

And with that, Trey went in. He used his hip thrusting skills and fucked Zac at different paces. He’d start off with deep, slow strokes, then switch it up and start pounding Zac, moving at a frenetic speed, before slowing the tempo again. This slow-fast-slow fuck sequence was producing such immense pleasure for Zac and, though he had limited experience with bottoming, he pushed back on Trey’s dick – he was no lifeless bottom – and the two settled into a hot rhythm. 

Back and forth Trey swung his hips and soon the sounds of Trey’s anaconda connecting with Zac’s sweet, round bottom completely filled the air as did the beautiful aroma of intense, lustful sex. After 30 minutes of this routine, Zac was close and Trey was too. Trey then cried out, “I think I’m about to cum.”

Zac replied, “Me too”. 

And instantaneously the men came as jets of cum flew from Trey’s dick and settled in Zac’s ass as Zac’s own fluid spilled onto the bed. Zac smiled as he felt the warm cum in his rear and turned over so he was facing Trey. 

“That was fun…and hot!”

Trey nodded his head in agreement and complimented Mr. Efron saying, “You have quite the tight ass. I don’t think I’ve ever fucked a hotter bottom before.”

Zac smiled mischeviously and said, “You have quite the bubble butt too” and, remarkably, after almost an hour of sex, Zac grabbed Trey and threw him onto the bed as he settled above him. He spanked Trey’s ass and said, “My turn, babe.”

***To be continued***


End file.
